I Missed You
by jessZdragon
Summary: Hiei and Yunkia fall in love but it seems Hiei dies. Yunkia is at her wedding but before it is over Hiei comes back. *FINISHED*
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fic in which I've been planning to write for a very long time. Its kinda crazy, and messed up, but that's what makes it more interesting. ^_^ This is my spell list so I can copy and paste the names I need. I'm not a good speller.  
  
Kuwabara Yusuke Kurama Koenma Botan Yukina Keiko  
  
For starters, everyone is going to change a bit. Well maybe not everyone. just some people.  
  
Hiei (my fave): Taller than Yusuke shorter than Kuwabara not like a million years old. Yukina knows that he is her brother, but they are less related than it seems. (More like 5th or 6th cousins, everyone likes to consider them brother and sister though. They live together) 17 or 18 but I can't decide. Senior year in High School. Gets a lot stronger, somehow.  
  
Kuwabara: Still an idiot. In the show it seems like they are teens, but from what I've read they are only in 8th or 9th grade. Now everyone (except Kurama) is in High School probably in senior year. Other than this he stays the same. Maybe.  
  
Yusuke: Hmm. He might change if the story gets off track. I'm not really sure yet. But still has powers along with everyone else just age changes.  
  
Kurama: Going to be 21 why, I don't know. In collage will probably visit sometime.  
  
Koenma: I don't know what to do with this guy. He might be in it for one reason or another, but I have to think about it.  
  
Botan: Same happy preppy self. But going to school.  
  
Yukina: Taller maybe Keiko's height. Nice, quiet, calm, to everyone but Hiei. ^_^ Uses her ice powers for many things like to cool off on a hot day, to stop your melting ice cream, to freeze someone in place. He he.  
  
Keiko: Basically the same, but I don't know so much about her. I started watching during the Dark Tournament then it started for the beginning again which is good for me, so as I find out more, I'll make the changes needed.  
  
The beginning is a bit weird and I'm planning on flashbacks for this fic. I hope you read! By the way, does anyone know what baka means? I MUST KNOW!! ^_^ I hope to be writing again soon! 


	2. First Chapter

My story is wrong I know. I have a sick mind I couldn't help myself. I mean they look so cute together. I also know that the characters are a bit different, but not by much. Just powers really.  
  
Kuwabara Yusuke Kurama Koenma Botan Yukina Keiko  
  
"Congratulations Yukina! Yeah! Yeah, congratulations!" Voices filled the hallway of the busy hotel while people were congratulating Yukina on getting married in the next month.  
  
"Thank you very much, yes thanks, excuse me I have to go." Yukina pushed her way through the crowd towards her dressing room to meet Botan and Keiko to help her get the preparations complete.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Botan's cheery voice welcomed her as she entered the room, "Little Yuki getting married!"  
  
"Thank you Botan." Yukina said shyly. "So Yuki," Keiko asked, "What are we going to do for your hair? Should we go to a hair salon, or. Oh! What about your nails!"  
  
"Umm. I don't know." She replied, "How about we do your hair, and you get a professional manicure?" Botan answered for her.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great guys." Yukina answered sadly. "You miss him?" Keiko asked softly, "Hmm. Yes" Yukina whispered.  
  
"He might still be alive Yuki, I mean his body was never found." Keiko said. Yukina sighed, "What are the chances? Its better this way, I wouldn't want to love him again, especially since I'm getting married."  
  
"I miss him a lot to. I mean he changed so much. He became so. nice." Botan said,  
  
"But the past is the past and he's gone now."  
  
"We should get back to work." Keiko said. "Good idea." Botan added.  
  
"Yukina?" Keiko said, "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of Yukina's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry guys. I guess I zoned out there for a while. So what should be the main courses for dinner?" Yukina said. Keiko glanced at the clock. "Oh my! It's ten O'clock! I still have some work I have to do, I should leave." Keiko said. "I should go to, I'll see you tomorrow then!" Botan added cheerfully.  
  
"All right guys, bye!" Yukina watched her friends before closing her eyes for a night's rest.  
  
What did ya think? It was short I know. I'll make the nest chapter longer. Please read and review! And by the way, whom should Yukina get married to? I was thinking maybe Kuwabara. Tell me what you think! 


	3. Last Chapter

Since everyone thinks that my story sucks ass so bad, I decided to just end it quickly with this chapter.  
  
The window opened softly in Yukina's room, causing her to wake up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked, as she rubbed her eyes to get a better look. At the window she saw a dark figure coming into her room.  
  
"Who are you?" Yukina asked softly.  
  
"Why, you don't remember?" The voice from the window asked quietly. The figure came into the light from the moon smiling.  
  
"Hiei?!" Yukina asked stunned, "But you're dead!"  
  
"No, I lived. I missed you guys a lot." Hiei said.  
  
"I missed you too." Yukina replied, "Well we also missed our chance."  
  
"I know," Hiei answered, "But it's better this way, we shouldn't be together."  
  
They were quiet for a while unsure of what to say.  
  
"Will you come to my wedding next month?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Sure." Hiei answered plainly, "I think I would rather be you cousin (My story diff.) rather then your husband."  
  
"Same here." Yukina answered smiling, "We should get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea." Hiei replied as he started to walk back to the window.  
  
"Umm. Hiei?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes?" Hiei answered as he turned around.  
  
"Where are you staying?" She said.  
  
"I'm in a hotel down the street." Hiei replied, "I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"OK. I guess. Bye." Yukina replied.  
  
"Good night." Hiei said as he left through the window.  
  
"Well." Yukina thought, "He's back. But what should I think? At least the thought of him dead will no longer trouble me. Things might turn out right for once. No, things are right." She smiled slightly to herself and fell asleep.  
  
Well it's over. Now leave me alone and don't be mean! It was heart breaking last time. ( Well now you see that things are better. I guess. So review. Thanks! At least this fic is over. 


End file.
